Two Brothers And The Deal
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: AU:When Mokuba was little, he was cast into the virtual world by Gozaburo. Now Seto comes to save him, and it is a little brotherly competiton for Mokuba. But Mokuba hasn't a clue. Which will be victorious? Will Mokuba get the picture?
1. I'll Come Back

Prologue

-5 Years Ago, Real World-

"Ok, class dismissed, you may return to your room, Seto" Miss Kimko said, pointing out of the class room. A faint smile appeared on his face as he picked up all of his books and walked down the hall.

Mokuba swung his legs back and forth till he heard faint footsteps in the hall. A smile grew on his face. He jumped off the bed and to the hall. "Seto" Mokuba whispered running over to him.

Seto smiled at the site of his brother, energy flew out of him, and he fell to his knees. "Seto..." Mokuba worried. Seto looked up and smiled, "It's ok, I'm just tired" Seto explained, his smile still on his face.

Mokuba smiled as well, but noticed a red mark seeping through his clothes. "Seto! What did he do to you!" Mokuba worried, running behind his brother and loking at the mark. Seto put his hand over his brother's mouth, and slowly moved him into his room.

"You don't want him to hear you, do you?" Seto asked. Mokuba just ran into his feeble and weak arms, "But I don't want you hurt Seto, this man is doing hell to you."

"Yes, and if you do not whisper, he will get you too." Mokuba looked up, tears in his eyes, and nodded. Seto smiled. "Good... now." Seto stopped. There was knocking on the door.

"Seto!" a loud, but old voice yelled from the other side of the door. Mokuba shivered in Seto's arms. "Oh no..." Seto put his arms around his brother, "He's here..." The door flew open.

"Aha! I knew your brother has been sneaking in here. It was too good to be true when I told you not to see Mokuba. Come here" Gozaburo walked into Setos' room, close to Mokuba.

Seto took a step back. "No! I won't let you! Stay away!"

"I must Seto!" Gozaburo grabbed Mokuba by the arm and ripped him away from Seto. Mokuba fell to the ground, his arm firm in Gozaburo's grasp. Seto looked down to the frightened Mokuba, then up at Gozaburo.

"Let him go!"

"Never! I have the perfect place for him. Come Mokuba" Gozaburo yelled, dragging Mokuba out of the room. "No! Seto!" Mokuba yelled, tears running down his face. Seto ran out of the room. "Mokuba!"

A man grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from running after Mokuba and Gozaburo. "Semo, see to it that Seto gets a nice long beating" Gozaburo said coldly. "SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba screamed.

"MOKUBA!!!!!!!!" Seto was forced into the room. "No! Seto!" Mokuba cried, tears his face drenched with tears. Gozaburo took Mokuba to a room he hadn't known exist. He flicked on the lights. The room was filled with tenchnology and tanks.

One tank was filled up with water, and had the body of a young boy. Mokuba immediately stopped, fear striking his heart. Gozaburo walked over to an empty tank. "No! No! I don't wanna go! Stop!"

Gozaburo pressed a few buttons and the tank opened up. He threw Mokuba into it. "No! Please! Stop! SETO!!!!!!!!!" Gozaburo hooked up wires to his head and closed up the tank. Mokuba banged on the tank, yelling and screaming. Nothing was heard though.

Gozaburo pressed more buttons and uploaded another brain into his virtual world. Gozaburo smiled when Mokuba's eyes fell shut, and he was soon floating in the tank. "Well, what's done is done, and now Mokuba will not be a problem anymore."

Seto broke into the room. Blood all over him. "MOKUBA!" He looked around. His mouth dropped. It was too late. Mokuba was floating in the tank, lifelessly quiet. Seto was blinking back tears, he turned to Gozaburo, his eyes burning with anger.

"How could you!?"

"Because he was being too much of a distraction for you Seto, too much of a distraction." Seto fell to his knees. Gozaburo walked over to him. "Mo... ku... ba..." Seto said, looking at the tank. "Yes, and now, back to your studies." Gozaburo grabbed Seto and dragged him out.

'I'll come back for you little brother... I'll come back....'

-5 Years Ago, Virtual World-

Mokuba opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was black. "Where am I?" Mokuba asked himself. "Virtual systems ready, setting of virtual world complete." The backround and blackness because some kind of city.

"Virtual world?" Mokuba said, looking around. "Why yes" Mokuba turned around. A short boy, about his size, with neon green hair walked over to him. "W-Who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"My name is Noah and I have also been trapped within this virtual world. You must be Mokuba." Mokuba nodded. "Well Mokuba, it won't be so lonely now that we have each other. Cause I'm your step brother."

"My step brother."

"Yes, I was cast into this little virtual world after I died, right before you and your brother arrived." Mokuba looked around. "Oh no! Seto!" Noah placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Where is he?"

"He has not been cast into this virtual world. I'm afraid you'll never him again." Mokuba's eyes watered. "Seto!!!!!!!!!"

-5 years later, Real World-

Seto walked into a dark room. He placed his suitcase down on the ground and flicked on the lights. Seto, now a 6'5 teenager, champion duelist of duel monsters, walked into the room where everything began.

Seto turned to one tank. It had his step father's dead body in it. Seto galred and spit at it's glass. Seto walked over to the next one, containing a young little boy who was his step brother.

Then he came to the last one. It contained a young boy, with long black hair. One boy named Mokuba, his brother. Seto placed his hand on the glass. "I'm coming for you." He turned around and headed for his lab.

-5 Years Later, Virtual World-

"Seto!" Mokuba sat up. He rubbed his eyes. It was the middle of night. Noah awoken and turned to his brother. "Mokuba? What's wrong?"

"I had another dream about the boy in my locket" Mokuba said, looking at his card nckelace. "You did?"

"Yeah, and the name 'Seto' kinda sounds familiar."

"who knows, maybe it's the boy that you keep dreaming about." Mokuba turned to Noah and smiled. "You think he'll come for me one day?"

"Maybe. But right now, you should get some sleep." Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Seto..." Mokuba said, drifting off to sleep.

So how was it?!?!?! Good?!?!?!? Bad?!?!?!?!? Great?!?!?!?!?! Oh! I really do hope you review! I have abosolutly no idea of how I got this idea. I garetie another chapter soon! Love ya sis!

Kari


	2. The Deal

Chapter 1

-Real World-

Seto flicked on the lights to his lab. He pressed a few buttons, a pod appeared and opened up. "Place dueling deck in slot" Seto placed his dueling deck in the slot. He sat down in the pod, pressed a few buttons, and the lid closed.

"Virtual systems ready, setting virtual backround." Seto sat there, going through a virtual passage into the virtual world. He opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a road out in a country valley.

'Ok... now first I have to find Mokuba... and I have to remember that he might not remember me...' Seto thought to himself, walking through the road. The beeping of a car was heard. He turned around. A car was heading straight for him.

Seto held up his 2 hands and closed his eyes. The car went right through him. "Oh... right..." Seto said to himself, chuckling at his own stupidity. "Now, where to go?" Seto asked himself, looking around. He wondered if he should find Mokuba, or if Mokuba would find him.

-Not Too Far Away In Castle-

"Mokuba, check this out." Mokuba ran over to Noah and his moniters. He was focusing on one screen. "What is it Noah?"

"Well, my computer says that another mind has been uploaded in this virtual world, and that's him" Noah pointed to a tall boy, walking with a stern look on his face. Mokuba's face lit up.

"That's the boy! The boy from my dreams! The boy from my locket!" Mokuba clicked it open and showed Noah. Noah looked at the picture, then at the screen. "It kinda looks like him."

Mokuba grabbed his hand and began to drag him over to the exit, "Come on, we must go greet him."But Mokuba, wait! Stop!" Noah said, Mokuba was pratically running out of the castle.

-Seto-

"Hum... pretty good virtual world I created. Virtual sounds are online. Virtuals holograms definitly online" as a car passed through him. Seto looked up, a path led up a hill. Seto shrugged, "What do I have to lose?"

Seto started walking up the hill. "Hey! Hey you!" Seto turned around. Noah ran up to him. "Do have any idea where your going?!" Seto glared. "I'm going to find my brother."

"That's not exactly the way there. If you go down that path" Noah led him up the rest of the hill. Down the hill, a huge canon lay beyond from where he stood and a feeble bridge led to the other side of it.

Noah looked up at Seto. "So what is your name?"

"Seto Kaiba. But I'm Mr. Kaiba to you." Noah glared. "So you think your so great huh? Is it because we are forced to live in this virtual dump for the rest of our lives? Or is it because MY father gave YOU all the attention?!

"Noah! Stop being mean." Seto and Noah turned around. Mokuba stood before them. His locket clutched in his hand. A smile came onto his face. Fright lay deep inside Mokuba's eyes, Seto could see it.

"Excuse my step brother, he doesn't really have manners." Noah crossed his arms, although he was smiling, "Manners? Who needs it when you have your own little world you can rule."

Noah glared and turned to Seto, "Until of course people come over here and actas if everything is thiers." Mokuba looked up, and at that moment, Mokuba's and Seto's eyes met for the first time in 5 years.

"Um... you wouldn't happen to be this little boy, would you?" Mokuba clicked open his locket, and showed it to Seto. Seto smiled. He took out his own locket, "I would happen to be that boy" Seto showed the picture of Mokuba that was in his locket.

Mokuba smiled and jumped into Seto's arms. "Seto! You came back for me!"

"Of course little brother, I could never leave you here?"

"You left him here for the past 5 years" Seto shot a glare. "It's been 5 years already?" Mokuba asked. Noah nodded, and snickered at Seto. "But, why would you leave me here alone for that long?" Mokuba asked, almost sounding horrified.

"I couldn't get to you. I was under Gozaburo's control till he finally passed away. Now I rule Kaiba Corp. Amd you won't ever have to worry." Mokuba thought for a moment. "But? It has been 5 years, what have I missed?"

"I'll tell you that on the way home, now let's...." the scene changed. "What the heck?"

"It does that all the time Noah said, walking over to him. "You'll have to follow me to get out of here." He shot a devilish glare at Seto. Seto than knew exactly what Noah was trying to pull. "Fine, but Mokuba is staying with me" Seto said angrily, grabbing Mokuba by the hand.

"Fine, have it your way" Noah said walking into the jungle. "Just don't get lost." Seto glared at Noah as he lead them into the jungle. Mokuba looked at both of them. 'I don't think this si turning out so well.' Mokuba sighed.

"Well, now that we have time, you can start by telling me how old you are now."

"16" Mokuba stopped. "Whoa! I was gone that long? Last time I remember you were only, like, 11" Seto smiled and nodded. "So what age am I Seto?" Mokuba said running up to Seto again.

"11"

"Whao, I'm already in the double digits. Cool!" Noah growled and turned his hand into a fist. Soon the sky got dark and a lightning bolt headed straight for them. "Watch out!" Seto grabbed Mokuba and jumped out of the way.

Noah walked over to them and helped Mokuba up. "Close one, guys" Noah said. "Almost too close, Noah" Seto said, they shot glares once again.

"Guys? Are you 2 coming?" They turned to Mokuba. "Yeah" Seto said. "Here, let ME lead the way and talk to you" Noah said, cutting front of Seto and Noah grabbing Mokuba's hand.

"You might have the battle field, but you don't have the prize" Seto murmured to himself.

-That Night-

Seto, Mokuba, and Noah sat around the fire. Mokuba in between the 2 brothers. Mokuba was poking at the fire, not really paying attention to both his worried brothers. "Mokuba? What's wrong?" Noah asked, beating Seto to it.

"Well, Seto" Seto smikred, "Yeah Mokuba?"

"What ever happened to Mom and Dad?" Seto's heart froze. He looked down. "They're dead Mokuba, we're orphans?" Mokuba looked up, shocked. He had almost forgotten. His memory had fadded after so many years.

"Is... is that why we were sent to Gozaburo?" Seto nodded. Tears began to run down Mokuba's face. He hugged Setp tightly, "I'm sorry!" he cried, crying into Seto's trenchcoat. Seto placed his hand on his back.

"Why?"

"Because I remembered how Mom died" Seto held him close. "Mokuba, it wasn't"

"Yes it was Seto. If I wasn't born Mom would've lived. If Mom would've lived, Dad wouldn't have killed himself. And if he didn't kill himself" Another tear running down his face. His eyes sparkled against the lit fire.

"Then you would have a family." Noah was completely silent. Understanding what they were saying, but almost feeling sorry for Seto himself. "No Mokuba, your wrong. I do have a family. That's you, and from and now and forever and more, I'll always love you, no matter what happened in the past."

Mokuba hugged Seto. "Thanks Big Brother" Mokuba hugged him. Seto smiled, then took off his trenchcoat. "What are you doing Seto?" Seto took off his shirt as well, but balled the shirt into a puffy ball. "How do you exspect to get a wince of sleep, if you don't have a pillow and blanket?"

Seto placed the shirt down beside Mokuba, and threw the trenchcoat on Mokuba. "Hey! Seto!" Seto smiled. He grabbed Mokuba's body in the trenchcoat and threw it in the air. Mokuba fell back into Seto's arms, and the trenchcoat slowly landed on him. Seto wrapped him up.

"Now you go to sleep" Seto said. Mokuba looked up at Seto. "But Seto, what about you, and Noah?" Seto smiled, then smirked at Noah. "You go to sleep, me and Noah will get aquanted. "Ok, if you say so" Mokuba said, turning on his side and falling asleep.

Seto grabbed Noah by the collar of his shirt, "Now listen you"

"No uh, uh, this is my world, and if you do anything to threaten, I can threaten you with something worse. Noah pointed to the sleeping Mokuba. "You wouldn't" Seto growled. Noah smirked, "I would."

Seto threw him to the ground. "Who do you think you are punk?"

"I'm just a kid who's gotten second chance at living, and a second chance of not being alone."

"So, the game begins? Whoever gets Mokuba to love them more, can keep him forever. Noah smirked. "Deal" they both said. "Oh, and Seto" Noah said to Seto. Seto turned around. "Watch your back"

"Noah, get a life"

Sorry about short/bad chapter. I hope you still love me (cries) or at least this story! Anyway, so, now Seto and Noah have their deal, but how long will it take Mouba to figure it out? And when he does, will it be too late? Which brother is going down? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Round 1 Begins

Chapter 3

Mokuba's eyes slowly opened as the dawn of morning came among the virtual world. Mokuba smiled and got up. He found Seto to be asleep right next to him. Mokuba smiled again and placed Seto's trenchcoat on him.

It was great knowing his brother had come back from him. The dreams of his brother's face were finally real, and he was overwhelmed with happiness. Mokuba looked around. Confused, the scene was as he had seen it before he had gone to sleep.

It was a snowy landscape of soft whiteness among the land. "Huh?"

"Oh, good to see you up Mokuba" Mokuba jumped and turned around. Mokuba gave a sign of relief and smiled, "Oh, hey Noah." Noah smirked, "So Mokuba, is Seto everything you had dreamed of?"

"Well, yeah. Why?" Mokuba asked, kind of worried there was something wrong. "Well, you don't really believe he loves you"

"Of course I do! He's the best big brother in the world besides you!"

"Well, it saddens me to break it to ya, but he doesn't love you" Mokuba frowned. "He doesn't?"

"Of course not. Why would he waste time with a child he doesn't care about." Mokuba crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Then why is he here now?"

"To take that little 2 of Kaiba Corp. you have. That's it. Once he has it, Kaiba Corp. will be all his." Mokuba shook his head. "Your wrong. Your completely wrong. Seto came here cause he loves me."

"And that's why I'm taking you out of here" Mokuba turned to Seto. He stood up glaring at Noah. Noah may have gotten a field point advantage, but it wasn't going to change everything Mokuba and him had gone through in the mere past.

Seto put on his trenchcoat. "Come on Mokuba, we need to get you out of here." Mokuba nodded and walked past Noah. "He'll forget about you when he gets what he wants..." Noah whispered in Noah's ear.

Mokuba turned to him, horrified. Noah smirked and nodded. "Come on Mokie" Seto turned around and held out his hand. Mokuba, still confused at which brother was right, took Seto's hand and began to walk with him.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long." Noah said, passing Seto and Mokuba. "Yeah, because you make it go as long as you want." Mokuba raised one eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Noah controls this whole place!" Mokuba turned to Noah. "Is that true?"

"Of course not. Your, obviously stupid, brother doesn't know what he's talking about. "Hey, KID, I wouldn't be talking. At least I have a life to live."

Noah stopped and turned around. He glared. "You're not in the exact position to be making THREATS" Noah and Seto glared at each other. Mokuba stared at them both. "Are you guys having an argument?"

"No" they said at the same time. Mokuba rolled his eyes and ran up to them again.

-Later-

"Don't tell me we have to cross that."

"Yep"

"Why can't we just walk around?"

"Nope we gotta walked straight through." Seto rolled his eyes. They had come to a large canyon, and they had to cross it was this little old bridge that, was obviously, old. "We have to cross, or we'll never make it to the exit."

"Yeah right"

"Guys. Quit fighting." They turned to Mokuba. But they couldn't stay angry, for Mokuba had the cutest look on his face. They crossed their arms and turned their backs at each other, "Fine" they growled, shooting the other a glare. Mokuba felt bad knowing his 2 brothers weren't getting along.

"Well, someone has to go first to see if it'll hold."

"I'll go" Mokuba volunteered. "No, Noah will go." Noah turned to Seto. "What?! Me?! Since when do you make all the rules?"

"Since I'm older." Noah growled and walked over to the bridge. "I hate you."

"I know." Noah rolled his eyes and began to walk across the bridge. "How is it?" Mokuba asked, obdiently by Seto's side. "A little shaky, but still good." Noah called from the other side.

"Ok, you go Mokuba."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, since you and Noah are practically the same weight, it'll be able to hold you." Mokuba looked nervously at the bridge, the held onto Seto's leg. "Can't we go together?"

"There will be too much weight, and it'll break, please Mokie, just go." Mokuba sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll go. But only for you." Seto smiled. Mokuba shut his eyes and ran across. The bridge only shook, but nothing broke.

"Ok, now time for you Seto!" Mokuba called. Noah smirked. Seto walked over to the bridge. Did he forget to mention to anyone he hated heights? But he couldn't look scared now, it would give Noah the advantage.

He decided to shut his eyes as well and run across. He did so. But the sounds of cracking was heard. And suddenly the back of the bridge was falling. He opened his eyes. He was hanging off the side of the cliff by the broken bridge.

He looked down and gulped. It was a long way down. "Come on Seto! Grab my hand!" Mokuba called. He looked up, Mokuba was bent over holding out his hand. Seto's vision was blur but he reached out and grab the hand.

He was soon pulled up. "I'm so glade your ok!" Mokuba hugged Seto. Seto looked up and smirked. "Oh... this isn't over yet..." Noah growled. "What was that Noah?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing"

Hey! Sorry for lame chapter! Trying to update all this stuff, ya know? Anyway, so does Seto really have the advantage? Or does Noah got a home field power up? Please review!


	4. AnimalX

Chapter 4

"Noah, we need to stop" Seto called out, Noah stopped. "Why, is this too much for you already?" Noah asked, a smirk growing on his face. "No, it's too much for him" Noah turned around and saw Mokuba barely on his feet, hanging onto Seto like a rope tied to safety. His eyes barely open. "Noah, it's late, let's make camp here." Noah only huffed and walked over to Mokuba and Seto. In short time they had created a fire, and the scene had changed once again. Mokuba had already fallen asleep, leaving Noah and Seto to talk and 'catch up' on things.

"Noah… you never going to win" Seto finally said, breaking the long silence. Noah looked up from the fire and glared at Seto. "Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"I'm Mokuba's real brother, his blood, I'm his hero."

"Well while his 'hero' was on vacation, I was helping Mokuba live his life instead of ususelessly waiting for his pathetic hero."

"I was doing everything I could to overthrow YOUR father who put Mokuba in this place. Once I overthrew him, I knew I could get back to Mokuba."

"You only left him, waiting, hoping in the dark that his so called 'hero' would come. He never did. He hadn't for 6 years."

"I was doing the best I could."

"Well your best wasn't good enough!"

"Why do you want my brother so much?" Noah fell silent, Seto turned to him. Noah stared deeply into the fire. "You have no idea what's it like… what it's like to be alone… knowing your own father stuck you in some virtual world with no one at all… you just don't know… when your brother came… it was a miracle…" Noah turned to Mokuba who slept across from them. "He was a miracle…"

Seto was silent, for once, he felt sorry for Noah. But Mokuba was all he had… he was all Mokuba had, and no matter the cost, he wouldn't just lose his brother to a downloaded mind. "I'm sorry Noah… but for the past 6 years, I had no one, and Mokuba is all I have… no matter how bad your story is, I made a promise to Mokuba that I won't break…"

Now Noah glared back at him, "We'll see about that…"

"Hey guys… what are you doing up?" They turned to Mokuba. Mokuba climbed into Seto's lap, "Mokuba, you shouldn't be up, you need your rest" Seto said sternly. "Yes Mokuba, listen to Seto, your brother, as in me" Seto glared, "Says you need some rest." Mokuba rubbed his eyes once more.

"Nu-uh! Plus, you guys have been acting weird ever since Seto has gotten here, why?" Seto and Noah turned to each other. "Uh…" they both said at the same time. "Hey lookie!" Mokuba said, jumping off of Seto and then to the ground. Seto got up, "Mokuba, what are you doing??"

"Look!" Mokuba opened his clutched hands, he showed Seto a lizard, or a geko of some kind. "Mokuba, where did you get that?" Noah asked, walking over to it. "Just now, I caught it." The little geko looked up at Mokuba's big eyes in fright, "Ok, you guys gotta listen to me, we gotta get out of here if we wanna live" the geko said. They all eyed the geko in shock.

Seto quickly slapped the geko out of Mokuba's hands. "What the heck is that thing?! Noah, is this normal?!" Noah just shook his head, but Mokuba ran over to the little geko. "Hey! You almost hurt it!" he picked it up once again, "Hey little guy, I'm Mokuba."

"Hey Mok, hey, what's the other guys problems anyway?" he whispered to Mokuba. Mokuba giggled, "They've never seen a talking lizard as nice as you."

"I haven't seen a talking lizard at all" Seto said, Noah just eyed the thing and scratched his head. "Wait, what did you say before Setp slapped you?" Noah asked him. "Oh right, look, I'm Gieko, and there's a animal chasing-OH NO! It saw me!" Geiko quickly ran up Mokuba's sleeve. Mokuba turned around and looked up. It was an eagle… only 10 times bigger.

"Guys… we better GET OUTTA HERE!" Noah yelled, Grabbing Mokuba by the hand and running off. "What are you" Seto was hit to the ground by the eagle as it swooped down. Mokuba stopped, "Oh no! Seto's in trouble!" Mokuba quickly ran back.

"Wait, Mokuba!" Noah called. "Ok, kid, what are you doing?" Geiko asked, "I'm not leaving my brother to be bird food!" Geiko sighed, "Great, we're all gonna die now, and this kid thinks he stand up to an Eagle-X"

"X?"

"Yes, it's the second kind of animal species in this world, didn't you know?"

"Not in the 6 years that I've been here have I seen an animal-X, oh well, might as well fight it."

"WHAT?!" Geiko jumped out of Mokuba's shirt, "Well your own your own kid." Mokuba ignored him and ran over to Seto. "Seto, are you ok?" He asked bending down next to him. "Get down" Seto pushed him down as the eagle swooped with it's giant claws open. "He'll get you if ya don't get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving my brother alone." The eagle swep down and tried to grab Mokuba, Noah quickly jumped and moved Mokuba out of the way. "Noah, you saved me."

"Well we're all gonna need saving cause he's coming back!" Noah cried, pointing to the eagle. Seto grabbed Mokuba and shielded him as giant claws swooped them into the air.

Seto opened his eyes, thankfully Mokuba was still in his arms. "Hey, we're…" Seto looked down, they were 100 feet in the air. He looked across to the eagle's other claw, it clutched Noah. "Noah, what's going on here?"

"I don't know" he called back, "I didn't know this was part of the program, it actually wasn't at the beginning of all the years I've been here." Seto glared, "Well, then someone must be doing a little reprogramming."

"But who?"

"Where's your father?" Noah gasped. "I-I don't know." Seto clutched his fist and banged the claw, it split open, causing Seto almost to fall along with Mokuba. "Seto!" Noah called, staring at him hang from a 100 feet height. "Shimatta…" Seto cursed under his breathe, he slowly regained grasp on Mokuba and began pulled himself up.

Suddenly there was an eagle call, and it's body jerked to the side. Seto was loosing his grip and had fallen back to where he was because of the jerk. "Noah, what's going on?" Noah looked up. "Um… if we thought one eagle was bad, there's another one fighting ours!" Seto's eyes widened, it jerked once again.

'I've only got one chance, I can't let Mokuba down…' he looked down at Mokuba who lay unconscious in his arms. Now detrermined, he began trying to heave his feet into the claws. He began swinging himself back and forth.

"Hurry! The other eagle is coming back!" Noah called. 'Almost there… come on… almost there…' Seto thought to himself, sweat dripping down his face. "HANG ON!" Noah called, the eagle now flipped in the air, Seto lost his grip and began to fall. Noah reopened his eyes. "SETO!!!!! MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!"

Heya guys, sorry about not updating, I'm gonna finish all my unfinished stories, I'm sorry for the wait. Uw… suspenseful… REVIEW!


End file.
